


Wrong path

by LaPetiteET



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Langage cru, M/M, PINAAGE, assez inclassable tbh, bcp d'homonormativité LOL, bref y'a pas mal de monde mais au final non, début de lime, léger UA, mention de burtistan, mention de duco/doug, script assez simpliste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteET/pseuds/LaPetiteET
Summary: -Doug, tu as envie de coucher avec Duco !Burt avait hurlé cela par hasard. Il aurait très bien pu dire « Doug tu es champion de hockey sur glace », mais non, la réalité était telle que Doug et Duco s’étaient retrouvés sur la même ligne de front, et le cerveau de Burt avait trouvé tout seul un lien logique qui, à l’origine, aurait dû constituer un mensonge.Quelques mètres plus loin, Klaus rumine sa vexation alors que son ami ne se fige pas.





	Wrong path

**Author's Note:**

> Il était temps de dépoussiérer ce coin fanfics bien vide! Alors c'est pas un OS d'une grande qualité, c'est limite une crackfic tellement c'est wtf. Pour vous situer, ça prend en compte quelques éléments de la saison 4 (pas la saison 5 par contre), mais c'est en même temps une sorte d'UA avec des monstres chelous, BREF, ne vous prenez pas la tête.
> 
> J'espère être assez fidèle aux personnages de Simon Astier (ben ouais, rien ne m'appartient, j'écris pas pour des sous-sous).

-Doug, tu as envie de coucher avec Duco !

Burt avait hurlé cela par hasard. Il aurait très bien pu dire « Doug tu es champion de hockey sur glace », mais non, la réalité était telle que Doug et Duco s’étaient retrouvés sur la même ligne de front, et le cerveau de Burt avait trouvé tout seul un lien logique qui, à l’origine, aurait dû constituer un mensonge. Les mots avaient bondi hors de sa bouche comme des pirates à l’abordage, mais la vérité, c’était qu’il n’avait même pas voulu les retenir. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un mensonge… n’est-ce pas ?

  Doug paniqua. Son corps resta flexible et contrôlable. De la peur liquide lui griffait l’échine alors qu’il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, roulant des yeux terrorisés. Duco, quant à lui, avait cessé tout mouvement, agitant lentement sa tête effarée, les yeux rivés vers Doug, attendant une réaction qui ne viendrait pas.

-…Doug ?!

C’est la merde. C’est _tellement_ la merde.

-DOUG ?!

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Il évita de justesse l’attaque d’un de leurs ennemis.

-Pourquoi tu t’es pas figé ?

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Duco haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers Burt. Mais Acid-Man était déjà reparti à l’assaut de quelque créature dix mètres plus loin. Son attention se reporta alors sur Doug qui cherchait manifestement un ennemi dans le ciel, le rouge aux joues. Une poignée de monstres les encerclèrent méthodiquement dans un concert de bruits de gorges bouillonnants. Les deux héros se mirent dos à dos : Duco brandissait son neuf millimètres et visait les têtes, un œil fermé, l’autre à l’affût, tandis que Doug les menaçait de ses poings durs comme du diamant.

-T’as entendu, non ?

-Mais de quoi, _merde_  ?!

-Burt !

-Ben non !

  Doug se figea instantanément, basculant tout son poids contre le dos de Duco qui laissa échapper un « humpf » de surprise et d’effort.

-D’accord, reprit-il en poussant Doug, donc tu _as_ entendu en fait – il tira à trois reprises dans la tête d’un monstre difforme et visqueux. Pourquoi tu t’es pas figé ?

  Doug put de nouveau bouger. Contrit, il frappait leurs ennemis avec plus de vigueur et d’acharnement, poussant de temps à autres des petits cris frustrés.

-Parfois ça marche pas mon truc, c’est tout.

-Ouais ça marche pas quand ce que tu lis dans ta tête n’est _pas_ un mensonge, tu m’as expliqué la combine j’te rappelle.

- _Ou_ si j’ai mal interprété quelque chose.

Duco eut une grimace circonspecte.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as mal interprété dans « Doug t’as envie de coucher avec Duco » ?

Doug lança un coup de poing si puissant que la tête du monstre avec lequel il se battait vola longtemps au-dessus d’eux, puis retomba lourdement avant de glisser au sol jusqu’aux pieds de John, lequel retint de justesse un haut-le-corps. Klaus, dont les phalanges étaient noires de sang, observa la tête arrachée et leva les deux pouces en direction de Doug. Celui-ci sentit la fierté lui pincer le diaphragme, bien qu’il ne laissât rien paraître. Klaus marcha jusqu’à lui et lui tapa dans la main.

-Whaou comment t’as trop géré Doug !

Et pour ponctuer sa remarque, il fit un croche-pied au vilain qui passait par là. Doug devait se mordre les joues pour s’empêcher de sourire. Un instant d’inattention et deux fils invisibles soulevaient les commissures de ses lèvres en un rictus frivole et ridicule. Il s’était juré qu’il ne pardonnerait pas Klaus aussi facilement, alors un peu de tenue ! Il l’avait abandonné, il en paierait les conséquences. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher sa réponse barbouillée d’amertume, mais il fut interrompu par le ton agacé de Duco :

-Bon, Doug, je peux _savoir_ pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi ?

S’il avait pu se laisser engloutir par le mélange putride de terre et de sang qui lui léchait les pieds, Doug l’aurait probablement fait. Klaus fixa respectivement Doug. Puis Duco. Puis Doug.

-Tu veux l’pécho ?

-NON !

Doug se figea.

-Ah ouais donc tu veux carrément le pécho en fait.

-J’en étais sûr ! s’écria Duco en plombant un monstre sans même le regarder.

-Mais non mais _merde_ à la fin ! Je veux pas coucher avec Duco !

Doug crut qu’il allait imploser de rage quand il sentit ses membres durcir une énième fois. Klaus s’adressa à Duco :

-Il veut carrément vous pécho.

-Les gars, vous êtes _sûrs_ que c’est le moment ?

John avait les mains levées en balance de part et d’autre de son torse, et les sourcils haussés.

-Doug veut pécho Duco !

-Sérieux ?

-Mais non mais n’importe quoi, MERDE !

-Tiens t’as vu, Stan, il se fige encore !

-Putain les gars, on s’en _fout_ , quoi.

John tourna les talons en direction de Mary et Stève, entraînant Stan et Kyle avec lui. Doug, dont le teint avait pris une couleur aubergine à force de pensées honteuses et de mensonges à répétition, osa une œillade en direction de Klaus. Il s’attendait à le voir sourire, triomphant, mais son expression était impassible. Seule sa mâchoire serrée et ses paupières plissées témoignaient de sa frustration. Les mots qu’il lâcha ensuite tombèrent comme des bombes dans le crâne de Doug.

-Pourquoi Duco ?

  Doug allait nier une nouvelle fois, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. A la place, il serra les poings et :

-Merde.

… il partit dans la direction opposée.

***

Entre chien et loup, les formes se détachaient comme des ombres sur l’aquarelle céleste, et seuls les visages étaient éclairés par un feu de camp en déclin. Ils avaient piqué leurs tentes après un interminable débat concernant la sécurité qui les attendait à la base, et le danger qui les guettait sur le chemin du retour. John avait finalement tranché ; ils dormiraient sur le champ de bataille. Ils faisaient cuir ce qu’ils pouvaient, sur le bout d’une brindille ramassée au sol, appréciant le silence et la paix passagère. Ils avaient gagné le combat. Mique et Claudine étaient partis chercher du bois, John discutait du lendemain avec Mary et Héléna. Karin, Kyle et Burt chuchotaient tout en brandissant leurs morceaux de viande, Stan somnolait sur l’épaule de son compagnon, comme hypnotisé par sa main qui lui détendait la nuque. Jean-Micheng et Jennifer les écoutaient d’une oreille distraite, leurs paupières lourdes après une telle journée. Doug, quant à lui, avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Trois paires d’yeux étaient braquées sur lui ; il sentait son épiderme se rétracter à chaque fois que les iris noyés de curiosité ou d’animosité le percutaient. Il aurait voulu fondre, se mêler à la terre et disparaître plutôt que de subir ces jugements acides qui lui déchiraient la peau.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Des trois, ce ne fut pas Klaus qui brisa l’ambiance douillette qui s’était répandue. Encore moins Duco. Ce fut Stève. L’index sous le nez, la tête inclinée -sûrement à cause du poids de son questionnement- il eut l’audace de ramener le sujet sur la table. Doug se sentit presque partir.

-J’aimerais qu’on reparle d’un truc, lança-t-il.

-Ouais, toi aussi tu trouves qu’on a été vachement moins bons, répondit John du tac au tac.

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout.

-Ah. Ben quoi alors ?

Il se tourna vers Doug, les yeux ronds :

-Doug, c’est vrai que tu veux coucher avec Duco ?

Il y eut une explosion de cris diverses. Seuls John et Klaus échangèrent un haussement d’épaule sincèrement agacé. La question de Stève avait cependant eut l’effet d’une bombe, et tout le monde semblait brusquement rechargé à bloc.

-DOUG ?!

-AVEC DUCO ?!

-MAIS C’EST UN CIVIL !

-Sérieux, on en est toujours à ce stade ?

-Non mais toi t’es une sirène, c’est différent.

-NON MAIS C’EST PAS UN CANON, QUOI.

-BAH OUAIS !

-NON MAIS J’VOUS PERMETS PAS !

-Moi je le trouve pas mal.

-BURT ?!

-Ben quoi ? tout l’monde donne son avis ici…

-NON MAIS IL EST MÊME CARRÉMENT MOCHE EN FAIT.

-Mais FERMEZ-LA !

Stève demanda le silence puis se pencha vers Doug, qui avait l’air plus hors de lui que jamais.

-Tu sais tu peux nous le dire, Doug, on te jugera pas.

Duco écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Qu’est-ce qu’ils venaient tous de faire, au juste ? Doug siffla sa réponse entre ses dents serrées.

-Et ton cul il jugera pas ?

-Et ça y est, c’est reparti, soupira Stan.

-Et ton cul il est reparti ?

-Tu sais Doug, on la connait ta technique…

-La technique de ton cul, oui !

  Il se leva avec précipitation, envoya son assiette au hasard -elle rencontra bien vite la panse d’un Kyle endormi- puis fuit dans sa tente, la rage aux poings. Duco patienta un peu, puis il fit de même, quoique de façon beaucoup plus discrète. Les autres étaient de toute façon bien trop absorbés par eux-mêmes, ils ne remarqueraient rien. Ou bien si, mais plus tard, quand il ne serait pas en mesure de répondre de son départ. Il marcha jusqu’à la tente de Doug qui venait tout juste de s’éclairer. Il jeta un œil à l’intérieur – le super héros retirait ses gants en grommelant une série de « merde, merde, merde ! » les épaules rentrées, la mâchoire tendue. Après un temps, Duco se décida à entrer.

-Salut, lâcha-t-il, se sentant aussitôt stupide.

Doug sursauta et se retourna prestement, retombant en position de combat. Lorsqu’il vit Duco, ses iris virèrent à la couleur de l’orage.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ca va… ?

-Abrège.

Duco, mains dans les poches, eut un léger sourire.

-Donc, tu veux coucher avec moi.

-Et ton c-

-Oui bon ça va, j’ai compris. Réponds honnêtement.

Doug déglutit, tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir son air féroce.

-Ouais, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

-OK. Je savais pas.

-Tu savais pas quoi ? Mec, on se connait pas depuis longtemps, c’est normal que tu…

-Non en fait j’pensais que t’en pinçais pour l’autre grand dadais, c’est quoi son nom déjà… Chuck ?

-Y’a pas de Chuck dans le groupe.

-…Chose ?

Doug haussa les épaules, perdu.

-…Klaus ?

-Ouais, lui !

-Pff… Sérieusement ?

Ce n’était ni un mensonge, ni la vérité. C’était parfait. En priant pour que l’autre ne creuse pas plus loin. Duco se rapprocha de Doug, les doigts crispés dans le creux de ses poches.

-Tu sais, quand on est sortis des égouts, j’me suis un peu foutu de ta gueule avec ton pouvoir…

- _Un peu_?

-Oui, bon, j’me suis c _arrément_ foutu de ta gueule. Mais (il haussa les épaules), au moins toi t’en as un… Et puis, il est pas _si_ nul que ça, ton pouvoir. Rappelle-toi simplement que…

  Sa voix avait baissé d’un octave, et il avait tellement avancé que Doug se retrouvait bloqué entre Duco et le lit. Il se pencha un peu plus, effleura la mâchoire de Doug de ses lèvres, puis susurra à son oreille :

-… Y’a d’autres moyens pour te rendre dur…

Doug sentait son cœur pulser partout : à sa poitrine, à ses oreilles, à son ventre, à ses aines. Les pulsations se confondaient avec celles de Duco, comme deux tambours battus avec force. Il sentit le souffle de Duco faire demi-tour et très vite, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et sa langue quémandait un droit de passage. Doug se maudit -une seconde à peine- lorsqu’il laissa échapper un gémissement tandis qu’il sentait ses propres mains agripper fermement la taille du civil. Il le sentit remuer contre lui, balayant sa gorge de sa langue curieuse, et il suivit le mouvement, sans réfléchir. La tête rejetée en arrière, Doug tâtonnait à la recherche d’une boucle de ceinture. Quand il la trouva, « Leather Skin » adressa un œil suintant de désir à Duco, s’empressant de la lui retirer. Il fit remonter ses mains, fit tomber respectivement sa veste, puis son t-shirt. Il admira avec envie la peau laiteuse couverte de tâches de son et se mordit les joues pour retenir un grognement satisfait. Doug parvint à allonger Duco sur le lit de camp -malgré ses protestations- et entreprit une descente lascive vers le bouton de son pantalon. Il joua des lèvres, des dents, se demandant avec insistance combien de fois il en avait rêvé, de laisser courir sa langue sur ce torse à la respiration rapide. Il chassa d’un coup de bassin l’impression perfide qui tentait de tuer son moment ; l’impression selon laquelle Duco avait le goût de la vengeance. L’impression selon laquelle, les doigts de Doug attendaient en vérité le contact d’une peau plus ferme, la courbe d’autres muscles mieux dessinés.

-Te prends pas la tête, j’vais pas te demander en mariage…

Doug sourit contre sa peau. Il remonta lentement et s’empara des lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Etait-il seulement sûr qu’il s’agissait de ces lèvres-là ? Il manquait la sensation rugueuse d’une moustache taillée et entretenue…

-Doug, j’peux te…

  Le rideau de la tente fut tiré avec force et une silhouette apparut à l’entrée.

-… parler.

Doug se redressa promptement ; il se cogna la tête au lit supérieur et retomba, geignant sur le corps de Duco. Toujours à califourchon sur ce-dernier, il releva une nouvelle fois le buste, prenant garde à ne pas envoyer sa tête dans le sommier du dessus. Sa vision était trouble. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux -ce qui lui donna l’air d’un parfait idiot- et reconnut enfin Klaus. Le rideau, encore enfermé dans son poing, semblait sur le point de rendre l’âme tant Klaus était crispé dessus. Les épaules tendues, le regard assassin, la colère dans la mâchoire : Doug pouvait aisément deviner les mots qui allaient suivre.

-J’vais t’fumer espèce de connard.

Sous sa paume, Doug perçut le cœur de Duco tambouriner, alimenté par la peur de ce Klaus à l’expression inhumaine qui semblait au bord de l’explosion. En deux enjambées, Force Mustang avait traversé la tente ; alors sans réfléchir, Doug se remit sur pieds et s’interposa. Il priait pour que la bosse qui pulsait sous son bas-ventre ne se vît pas trop.

-Pousse-toi Doug.

-Non.

-Pousse-toi ou je vais encore passer pour un gros bourrin.

-Que je me pousse ou pas, dans tous les cas tu passeras pour un gros bourrin.

Klaus daigna enfin le regarder. Doug entendait presque ses dents grincer alors que son vis-à-vis tentait d’apaiser la rage dans son ton tremblant, le tachant d’indifférence (malheureusement, le tout sonnait toujours comme une menace).

-Et… vous faisiez quoi ?

-Oh, juste un bridge.

-TOI J’VAIS PINAGER TA GUEULE !

Doug mit toute sa bonne foi pour retenir son ami qui agitait les bras en direction de Duco comme un singe fou le ferait. Le doc’, un rictus aux lèvres, s’était redressé sur un coude. Quand Klaus accepta finalement de reculer, Doug darda sur lui un regard chargé de mépris. Ce genre de regards dont il avait le secret. Celui qui en disait long. Celui qui faisait que Klaus se sentait tout petit, insignifiant. D’ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de baisser la tête, piteux. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

-C’est quoi ton problème Klaus ? D’abord tu m’abandonnes. Tu me laisses tout seul alors que tu _sais_ que j’ai besoin de toi. Que sans toi j’y arrive pas. Tu disparais sans prévenir, tu nous oublies pendant plus d’un an. Tu reviens. Tu tires sur John, tu t’en veux jusqu’à t’isoler complètement. On essaie tous de t’atteindre, tu nous repousses. Tu m’ignores. Tu m’fais sentir misérable. Tu m’accordes un sourire, deux, trois mots, tu viens engueuler Duco comme du poisson pourri et t’espères que ça va repartir ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

Derrière lui, Duco remettait silencieusement son t-shirt, l’estomac noyé dans la culpabilité. Klaus gardait le visage tourné vers l’enfer.

-C’était une question.

-Hm ?

-Tu me prends pour un con en fait ?

Klaus ouvrit la bouche, inspira. Il releva le nez, renifla. Duco passa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l’épaule de Doug. Il passa en vitesse près de Klaus, puis sortit. Une fois dehors, il avala de grandes goulées d’air. Il tuerait pour une cigarette.

-Doug, je _devais_ trouver ma voie. Il _fallait_ que je m’éloigne. Tu le sais.

-Ah ouais et donc ne pas me décrocher un mot ça faisait partie de la formation aussi ?

-Non… Bien sûr que non. C’est juste que… toi aussi t’as changé, alors j’me disais… Que t’avais plus besoin de moi, au final.

  Le masque de Doug glissa de son visage, et alors réapparurent la mine perdue et la lèvre tremblotante du Doug du village. Les épaules basses, les yeux humides, la voix d’une tristesse lisse :

-P-plus besoin de toi… ?

-Mais te savoir avec _lui_ … Ça a réveillé un truc en moi, et j’me suis dit que j’pouvais pas passer à côté de toi. Pas une deuxième fois.

Doug se laissa tomber sur son matelas, sonné. Klaus hésita un moment puis prit place à côté de son ami. Il l’observait du coin de l’œil, anxieux de ne pas le voir réagir, il secouait nerveusement sa jambe. Après de longues minutes de silence épais, il fut enfin brisé, en même temps que le visage de Doug qui se fendait en une grimace de tristesse. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Klaus, se réfugia dans le creux de son cou et tacha sa veste de ses énormes sanglots interminables. Et peut-être qu’il lui creva le tympan, à pleurnicher de sa voix haut-perchée des choses incompréhensibles, un chaos de phrases sans sens, des bribes de mots mélangés à son chagrin, mais Klaus s’en fichait. Il rayonnait. Bien sûr, la peine de Doug l’affectait énormément. Mais il l’avait retrouvé.

-Tu m’abandonneras plus jamais, hein ? renifla-t-il de sa voix humide.

Klaus chassa ses larmes de ses pouces, l’embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Plus jamais. Je te le jure.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé!  
> A la prochaine!


End file.
